07 Janvier 2015 - Je Suis Charlie
by Aigie-san
Summary: Touché au cœur, dans ses valeurs, Francis s'effondre sans comprendre. "-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? -Un attentat, fit Alfred."


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Je Suis Charlie**

Francis rédigeait une lettre. Doucement, il prenait soin de former les plus beaux arrondis, les plus élancés des traits. Chaque mot devait être parfait. Chaque phrase devait être poétique. L'art d'écrire. De peindre ses sentiments. Ce n'en était que plus vrai lorsque la lettre en question parlait d'amour. Oh, Arthur serait bien surpris en recevant un tel message, lui qui ne l'avait pas cru lorsqu'il lui avait déclaré sa flamme quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait cru à une énième moquerie et était parti en lui jetant à la figure toutes les insultes qu'il connaissait. Cette fois, il serait bien obligé d'accepter la vérité : les mots écrits s'imprègnent et rendent avec tellement plus de facilité et de force les sentiments qu'une parole murmurée. Bientôt, un « je t'aime » enflammerait le bas de ce texte. Alors chantonnant son hymne, il continua à écrire.

Quoi ? Ces cohortes étrangères,

Feraient la loi dans nos foyers ?

Quoi ? Ces phalanges mercenaires,

Terrasseraient nos fils guerriers ?

Grand Dieu ! Par des mains enchaînées,

Nos fronts sous le joug se ploieraient ?

De vils despotes deviendraient,

Les maîtres des destinées ?

C'est alors qu'il ressentit un premier picotement au cœur. Il fronça les sourcils. C'était étrange. Mais, haussant les épaules, il se remit à son travail. Il poursuivit la rédaction malgré la douleur grandissante. Quand sa tête se mit à lui tourner, il posa sa plume et se passa les mains sur le visage. Sa vision devint floue quelques instants, pour se rétablir, bien que des points rouges apparurent dans son champ de vision. Il toussa. Mince, qu'avait-il, à la fin ? La douleur à son cœur s'accentua alors brutalement et s'étendit à toute sa poitrine.

Nous sommes, nous sommes...

La nation des droits de l'homme !

Nous sommes, nous sommes...

La nation de la tolérance !

Nous sommes, nous sommes...

La nation des lumières !

Nous sommes, nous sommes...

À l'heure de la résistance !

Il tomba de sa chaise, et, plié en deux, le souffle court, les yeux écarquillés, il comprit avec effarement que quelque chose d'affreux venait de se produire. Contre son pays. Contre ses valeurs. Contre tout ce qui faisait de lui une nation libre. Qui ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Il devait savoir. Mais la douleur le plaquait au sol. Il parvint néanmoins à tendre un bras vers la table et à saisir son portable. Il lança un appel vers le premier numéro de son répertoire. Antonio décrocha aussitôt.

 _-Ah, Francis ! Quel plaisir que tu-..._

-A l'aide..., coupa le français. A l'aide..., répéta-t-il, les larmes à présent ruisselantes. J'ai besoin d'aide...

Le silence s'imposa, simplement entrecoupé par les sanglots de Francis, et alors que l'espagnol lui criait de ne pas raccrocher, qu'il arrivait, le français perdit conscience.

Amour sacré de la Patrie

Conduis, soutiens nos bras vengeurs !

Liberté, Liberté chérie

Combats avec tes défenseurs !

Sous nos drapeaux, que la victoire

Accoure à tes mâles accents !

Que tes ennemies expirants

Voient ton triomphe et notre gloire !

Quand Francis ouvrit les yeux, il était allongé dans son lit. Penchée au-dessus de lui, sa petite sœur, le teint pâle comme la mort s'écria :

-Francis ! Tu es réveillé ! Oh mon Dieu...

Elle sortit de la pièce en courant et il l'entendit crier :

-Il est réveillé ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ?! Qu'est-ce que je lui dis ?!

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, sinon le bruit d'une cavalcade et il put alors voir entrer Antonio, Feliciano, Lovino, Ludwig, Gilbert, Ivan, Yao, Kiku, Alfred, Matthew et Arthur, et dans l'encadrement de la porte, se trouvait sa sœur, le regard fixé au sol. Dans les mains d'Arthur se trouvait un papier rectangulaire, la lettre, bien sûr, qu'il tenait fermement serrée contre son cœur. Francis pensa fugacement qu'il était dommage que l'anglais l'ait trouvée avant qu'il n'ait pu la terminer. Mais très vite, cette pensée disparut, et, devant ses amis affligés, il se redressa en grimaçant, son corps le faisant encore souffrir et posa la question dont il redoutait tant la réponse :

-Il y a des morts, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui..., répondit Antonio.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Un attentat, fit Alfred.

Pour les rêves qu'on a fait,

Et pour ceux qu'on fera !

Pour le poing qu'on a levé,

Pour celui qu'on lèvera !

Pour un idéal,

Pour une utopie !

Allons marchons ensemble,

Enfants de la patrie !

Alors l'américain lui conta les derniers événements. Et lentement, très lentement, comme au ralenti, le visage de Francis se décomposa avant de reprendre une teinte naturelle tandis que ses yeux s'embuaient. Les larmes pointèrent et un sourire d'une infinie tristesse étira ses lèvres. Alors Antonio décida d'affronter le regard peiné de son ami et dit, solennel :

-Somos todos franceses.

Alfred ajouta, avec un fort accent anglais :

-Je suis Charlie.

Il fut repris par les autres, jusqu'à ce que Ludwig annonce, de son accent autoritaire :

-Nous sommes tous Charlie.

Un hochement de tête approbateur collectif répondit à cette affirmation. Arthur s'approcha alors, faisant doucement résonner les premières notes de la Marseillaise. Francis et lui se fixèrent l'un l'autre, jusqu'à ce que le français murmure :

-Je vais bien.

Avant d'ajouter, plus fort.

-Et je ferai front.

Fils de France

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur** **: Les extraits de chansons utilisés viennent de notre hymne, la "** **Marseillaise** **" et de "** **Fils de France** **" de Saez.**


End file.
